


A Taste of Perfection

by Sega64



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Castiel & Charlie Bradbury Friendship, Charlie and Castiel own a diner, Cook!Castiel, M/M, Pies, dean's burger, the hobbit diner, waitress!charlie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sega64/pseuds/Sega64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is frequently out on the road, going from town to town. Each time he goes to a new town, he makes sure to do his best to find the best burger and pie the town has to offer before he has to keep moving on. He finds more than what he expected when he comes into the town of Arcadia Meadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, I went to a restaurant the other day and I almost squeaked because one of the menu items was called Dean's Burger and a short little thing popped into my head. It's honestly nothing great- very ho-hum imo haha but here is the first of probably two chapters
> 
> edit: there will be a third chapter. don't know if the story will get out of hand and be more than that haha

Dean had two favorite things in the world- food and the open road. His favorite foods- burgers and pie. On occasion, Dean had to settle for some crappy refrigerated, store bought pie, and sometimes crappy pie was better than no pie. But if he could manage it, nothing beat a hot, freshly made pie right out of the oven. Burgers were different though. A good burger was hard to come by, and with the rush and go kind of life he lived, he had to settle for microwaved fast food burgers more than he would like to admit.

More times than not, Dean found that the little hole in the wall places he found or random little no name diners made the best burgers of all. As he blew through from town to town, he did his best to find the best burger each town had to offer before he had to move on. Every once in a while, the best burger came from a hospitable resident of the area who would graciously welcome him into their home.

These people, with little to no money to their name and not much else to offer but a smile, were the most kind. Dean would get to talking to them as though they were old familiar friends, and before he knew it, they really were regarding him as such.

Dean had learned a long time ago that life had all sorts of unexpected twist and turns around the corner, doing its best to make a person fall right off over that cliffside. A person never knew if today would be his or her last, and Dean wanted to make sure he did his damn best to leave each town he stepped foot in with nothing but good memories. Lord knew there would be enough bad ones without him giving them fuel or reason.

He looked around at the quaint town of Arcadia Meadows as he drove through, looking for another shabby hotel for the night. The townspeople he saw walking along the streets made him believe this was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone and nothing was a secret for long. It was the kind of place to have white picket fences and green lawns, kids playing on the streets and pies cooling on windowsills.

He smiled as he pulled into the lot for the Golden Sparrow Motel. He would definitely have to make sure to make friends with one of these lovely pie making town ladies. His mouth watered at the thought.

He asked the guy at the check-in counter, Garth, what the best place for a burger would be, and after getting a couple of names, headed off to drop his things in his room. He decided he would shower before heading out to grab a bite to eat, but at the sight of the bed with its powder blue bedspread, he dropped down on his back, the springs creaking with his weight, and sighed deeply. He was exhausted, and before he knew it, he had slipped into dreamful sleep.

He was a younger version of himself on the other side of a dark wooden dining room table facing an olive colored wall. His forehead rested against it and small hands covered his eyes as he counted quietly, "8, 9, 10!" His small voice growing louder with each number. "Ready or not, here I come, Sammy!" He called out. He turned and stared down a hallway with white doors on either side, the dining room gone. "Sammy?"

Little Dean went to each door, zigzagging back and forth as he tried each knob. Some were locked and others opened to empty rooms. Every time he opened one, the hallway seemed to grow and another set of doors appeared at its end. He stopped and sat down on the scratched wooden floor, tears filling his emerald eyes and his head hung low. That was when he suddenly heard the small voice of his baby brother. Little Dean looked up and there he was at the end of the hallway, a new blue door right in front of him.

"Sammy?" Dean said quietly as he reached a tentative little hand for the doorknob. He could feel the cold metal in his palm as he turned the knob, hear the door creaking as he opened it. A small figure was on the other side of the door, but he could not see his face.

"Dean!" Little Sam called out, but just as his hazel eyes became clear, a chirping sound startled Dean from his sleep.

Dean groaned and searched blindly for his phone on the nightstand. He flipped it open without checking the name, recognizing the set ringtone. "Hey, Sammy. What's up?" He said groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Just checking in. How are you doing? Taking care of yourself?" Sam asked.

"I always do. Just got into a small town called Arcadia Meadows."

"Sounds cute," Sam laughed lightly.

"Looks it too. Reminds me of those old movies with the perfect little towns." Dean stood and stretched, feeling his spine pop and sighing with satisfaction.

"When do you think you'll be back over this way?"

"Give me about a week I think. I'll stay here a day or two, move to the next town, and then maybe head home." He made his way over to the bathroom.

"Alright. Stay safe."

"You too, baby brother." He shut his phone and left it on the sink counter. His stomach grumbled and he groaned. "Shower and then grub," he said to himself.

He came out and dressed quickly, realizing it was getting late. He did not know what time places around here closed, but he doubted anything around here was open late and he wanted his burger. He slipped on his boots and stepped out, locking the door behind him.

One of the two joints Garth had suggested was just down two blocks and he decided he would walk it. As much as he loved his baby, he needed to move sometimes. The sky was dark with a thin glow of the last rays of sunlight on the horizon. When he stepped into the diner, only the stars were out.

The little bell above the door chimed as he walked in and he smiled at the girl who was placing a plate of food on the table of an elderly patron. She smiled back, "Welcome. Go ahead and have a seat wherever you like and I'll be right with you."

Dean looked about the little diner with it's jade green chairs and dark wooden tables. From the ceiling hung fiber optic lighting fixtures amongst the scattered bulbs. Down the center was a formation of fiber optic lighting inlaid within the ceiling that Dean suspected must be some sort of constellation. There was a menu of daily specials written on a dark chalk board surface behind the long front counter where deep red faux leather covered menus were already laid out, "The Hobbit" embossed in gold on the front.

Dean decided to take a seat on one of the tall chairs at the counter and looked over the menu. By the time the young redhead made her way over to him a minute later, he already knew what he wanted.

"Hi, welcome to The Hobbit. My name is Charlie. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Hey there, Charlie. Actually, I already know what I want," Dean said, flashing her his charming smile.

"Cool! What can I get you tonight?"

Dean ordered a burger from the menu that was simply named The Burger, along with a side order of seasoned fries and a beer. The young red-headed waitress wrote down his order and turned to go put it in, but stopped short. She turned to face Dean again, her lips slightly pursed as she looked at him in contemplation. She clicked her tongue once before saying, "You're not from around here…" Dean nodded his agreement, and she continued, "Well, we don't get too many visitors around here, and something tells me you're the kind of guy who is on the lookout for the perfect burger."

"Am I that obvious?" Dean asked with a small laugh.

"I'm just really good at reading people," Charlie said proudly. "How long are you in town?"

"Ah, most likely just another day or two."

"What brings you here?"

"You know, just passing through. Taking a kind of road trip. Seeing where the road takes me," Dean shrugged.

"Oh that's cool. Like an adventure or something," Charlie's eyes were bright.

"Yeah, I guess so," Dean laughed. "How about you, Charlie? How long have you lived here in Arcadia Meadows? Any adventures wiring to be had?"

"I wish! I've lived here pretty much my whole life. Came here to live with my grandma when I was a little girl. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. This place and the people are great, everything is usually pretty peaceful. But that's also kind of the problem, y'know?" She shrugged one shoulder. "I mean, not that I want the apocalypse or anything, but to have something exciting happen sometimes and jostle me a little would be kinda cool."

"Yeah, I get you. So, why don't you go off and take a road trip or something? Have a little adventure of your own?"

"Definitely, planning on doing it soon. I just have to save up a little more and make sure this place is taken care of first." She tapped her pencil on the counter.

"Family business?"

"Kind of. More of a friend business. My best friend from high school and his older brother and I opened this place up together. My friend does the cooking and his brother mostly just manages. We have a couple of other people who work here, but we'll be interviewing for one more soon to help out when I take my little vacation."

"That's awesome. You guys been open a while? Doing well?"

"Yeah, about six months. It's been great, actually. There used to be another little cafe here, but Mr. Turner who owned it, decided to retire. He gave the place up to us and said we could do whatever we wanted with it."

"Nice. So, who chose the name?"

"That would be me," Charlie gave a shy smile. "I guess I'm a bit of a geek. My mom used to read the books to me when I was little. Anyway," she said, quickly changing the subject, "we will be closing up soon, so let me go get you that perfect burger." She turned and walked into the kitchen.

She came back out a minute later and Dean watched her go around bussing tables and putting chairs up. All the other diners had gone and as far as he could tell, it was only him, the cute waitress, and her best friend the cook in the back left in the establishment.  
Several minutes later there was a ding of a bell and Charlie was back, placing his plate of food on the counter.

Dean looked at the burger that was set before him and then back up at her, questioningly.

"The one you ordered is great, but I have to make sure you leave Arcadia with a lasting impression of the best burger you've ever had. I had Castiel make you something special. "

"Oh, well now you're making me feel all special," Dean said with a boyish grin. With a subtle gesture from Charlie, he lifted the large burger to his mouth with two hands. "Awesome," he said, and opened up wide. Before he could take a bite, he heard the kitchen door swing open and he turned to see a dark haired, blue-eyed man step out. Dean's mouth dropped and the burger in his hands was nearly forgotten.

"Don't mind me," he said in a deep gravelly voice that took Dean by surprise, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. "Just want to be here for the verdict." When Dean remained with his eyes trained on him as he came to stand beside Charlie, the man shifted a little and gave a bashful smile. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. My name is Castiel."

 _Castiel, right. Of course- Charlie just told you his name,_ Dean thought to himself, trying to get his brain to function.

"I'm the cook and, uh, 'creator' of The Hobbit's dishes," Castiel continued, making air quotes with his fingers. "I just wanted to know if this new burger would get your seal of approval. All the people around here praise my cooking, but they're all friends and family. Doesn't really count, I think. I'd like an outsider's opinion to know for sure."

Castiel's smile grew and that was it- Dean was pretty sure his brain had just broken. That smile made his heart melt and gave the smallest gasp and a whispered, "Wow." If there had been just a little more noise aside from Castiel's rambling, he was almost certain it would have gone unnoticed. Unfortunately, that was not the case and Castiel mistook the small intake of breath as a sign that he had offended his customer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean- Not that you're some outsider that's not welcome here." Castiel raised his hands in front of him in defense, waving his hands in a wiping motion in the air as though attempting to erase his previous words from existence. "You're more than welcome to come back as many times as you'd like. I just-"

"Cas!" Charlie interjected, snapping both Dean and Castiel's attention to her. She was smiling, stifling laughter. "You're fine. I'm sure he gets it. Right? Uhh… Oh," she huffed a laugh, "I didn't get your name, did I?"

"Dean," Dean responded quickly, turning back to look at Castiel. "Dean Winchester. It's nice to meet you both," Dean said, but his green eyes remained fixated on the blue eyes that belonged to Castiel, Castiel staring right back. "And, uh, yeah- no worries. I'd be happy to try your food."

Charlie cleared her throat, "Right. Well, Dean, food's right in front of you so… attack."

She giggled playfully, and Dean knew she must clearly see how stricken Castiel had left him. He blushed lightly, "Oh yeah, heh. Right." He lifted the forgotten burger one more time. It looked absolutely mouth watering, juicy and filling, and smelled just as good. He took a big bite and his tastebuds sang. He was pretty sure his eyes rolled back as he shut them and moaned his approval. "Mmm, oh Cas, this is amazing."

When Dean opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of a blushing Castiel and Charlie unsuccessfully attempting to hide a huge smile behind her a fist. "Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, his eyes cast down. "I'm just… going to go finish cleaning up the kitchen. Enjoy the rest of your meal." Castiel turned abruptly and disappeared into the kitchen again.

"Is he ok?" Dean looked at Charlie with a bit of concern.

"I think you just made his night," Charlie giggled. "Well, I'll give you some privacy with that orgasmic burger." She turned away from a blushing Dean and went on cleaning up. She came around once in the middle of his meal, asking if he was doing alright and if he would be getting any dessert. As much as Dean would have loved to order a slice of warm pie with ice cream on top, he did not want to keep them any longer, and politely declined. Charlie went ahead and rang him up, charging his card and returning it before going back into the kitchen.

When Dean finished up his meal, he waited at the register to say goodbye, but Charlie and Castiel were making no sign of coming out.

"I'm gonna be heading out now," he called out. "Thanks for the perfect burger." Just as he was finished speaking, the young red-haired waitress pushed back through the door briefly before being pulled jerkily back into the kitchen. Dean stared in confusion. He could hear muffled arguing behind the door, and then Charlie was coming back through it, a stiff smile on her face.

"Dean. Good night! We're glad you stopped by and happy you're leaving satisfied."

"Oh, no. Thank you guys. I'll be coming back before I go. Maybe take a few for the road," he said playfully.

"Oh! You'll be coming back!" Charlie parroted a little loudly. "We'll look forward to seeing you again, won't we, Cas?" She turned towards the door, but it remained shut and silent beyond it.

"Uh.. yeah. Thanks a lot, Castiel!" Dean called towards the kitchen. "I'll see you soon. 'Night!" He gave Charlie a shy smile.

"Don't mind him. He's but a humble and shy cook. Your praise was a little overwhelming for our little hermit crab. He'll be fine."

"Thanks, Charlie," Dean flashed a more confident smile and waved as he stepped towards the exit.

"Hey, Dean?" Charlie spoke up, stopping him in his tracks.

When Dean turned back, Charlie was smiling tenderly. "Keep good on your promise, ok?"

Dean nodded and was out the door, into the crisp night air.

That night was a rather restless one. Dean called his younger brother and told him about the quaint little diner called The Hobbit that had the most perfect burger he had ever had there and the blue-eyed angel who cooked it. Of course he mentioned the cute waitress who was also part owner of the establishment and how he had a feeling she could read his mind, or at the very least his body language on the effect Castiel had on him. "Castiel," he thought. The unique name somehow seemed to be very fitting. For some reason it made him think of arcane, fragile glass- too precious to be touched, lest it be tainted with prints.

Dean felt silly to put so much romantic thought into the name, but honestly, with a face and eyes like that- not to mention the perfectly wild hair that looked like someone had just run their fingers through it- it was difficult not to be stricken with the man. After hanging up with his brother, he lay there for several minutes unable to get his thoughts away from azure blue eyes and a coy smile.

Another dream of hallways and doors entered Dean's mind when sleep finally found him.

He awoke with another start at dawn. He sighed heavily and knew he would be unable to fall asleep again. He decided he would take a walk before the town came to life. He got up and dressed, grabbing his phone and keys, and heading out into the fresh morning.

There was a light lingering fog that gave the area a forlorn sort of beauty. He headed down a small side road that went towards a wooded area where the town became even more desolate, the street lined by trees on either side. He could hear a creek running nearby and he recalled when he and Sammy used to catch tadpoles as kids. He wanted to find the creek and take a picture to send his brother.

Dean came around a bend and found a weathered wooden bridge crossing over the water below. He jumped the railing and made his way down the small hillside to the water's edge. There were large boulders a few feet away and a sudden childlike playfulness seemed to course through him. He climbed onto one and jumped carefully from one to another a few times before finally deciding to settle down and rest on one. He sat and just watched the serene landscape ahead of him, relaxing.

He must have dazed off, because he had not heard the early morning jogger approach him, and visibly startled when that gravelly voice met his ears.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas," Dean said, turning to face him as he stood. He saw that Castiel was wearing shorts, a t-shirt, running shoes, and a sweatband. He looked adorable somehow, even with his sweat dampened clothing.

"What are you doing out here?" Castiel asked, patting his mouth and cheeks dry with the edge of his shirt sleeve.

"Just doing a little exploring of the town. Enjoying the solitude." He looked back out along the creek bank.

"Oh… Of course. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll just-" Castiel was turning to go.

"Oh- No! I didn't mean it that way," Dean reached out and caught Castiel's elbow, making him turn back to him. "Sorry," he apologized quickly and released his arm. "Actually, I'm happy we ran into each other- or- that you ran up to me, I guess," Dean chuckled lightly at his silliness. "I didn't get to properly thank you last night. Listen, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It really was a delicious meal. So, yeah- thanks."

"No problem at all. I was thinking of making a new item option for our menu. You just sort of gave me the the right kind of inspiration, I suppose."

Dean looked as him quizzically. "How did I give you inspiration for that? I mean, I'm flattered, but you hadn't even met me yet."

Castiel blushed noticeably, "Charlie may have given me a rather detailed description, and I may have taken a sneak peek at you from the kitchen," Castiel all but muttered as he reached the end of his explanation.

Dean laughed good-naturedly. "So, what? I just struck you as the type of guy who would enjoy a dijon mustard and bourbon smothered quarter pound burger with the works?"

"I guess so," Castiel gave him a lopsided smile and shrugged. "I just hoped I was making good speculations and choices."

"Yeah, well they were perfect speculations. In fact, there's only one thing that would have that meal absolute heaven."

Castiel looked at him expectantly with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. "What would that have been?"

"Finishing it off with a nice big slice of warm apple pie with a dollop of vanilla ice cream on top," Dean said, watching Castiel's smile widen.

"Is it too late to give you that slice of pie and cement that opinion of a heavenly dinner?"

"You hiding a pie somewhere on you, Castiel?" Dean scanned him up and down in jest.

Castiel laughed and Dean felt himself warm up at the sound. "No. But I just so happen to have some freshly baked pie cooling on the windowsill at home."

Dean's mouth dropped. "You're joking."

"Really. I was going to have some after my run. A sort of reward I like to give myself once a week or so."

"So… was that an invitation to share some good morning pie with you?"

Castiel seemed to blush a little. "If you would like to, I'd be more than happy to have your company this morning."

"You got ice cream?"

"Ah, I'm afraid not."

"Tell you what- I don't want to interrupt your run and deprive you of really earning your reward. So how about you finish your run while I head back and go buy us some ice cream to go with that delicious pie, and I'll meet you back at your place?" Dean smiled at him.

"That sounds like a good plan," Castiel smiled back. He took out his phone and asked Dean for his number so that he could text him his address.

Dean noticed he seemed to be having a bit of trouble with it, "Here, I'll get it for you," he said taking it from him gently.

Castiel gave him an embarrassed little smile. "My apologies. I've never been very good with cell phones and this one is new."

"No worries," Dean said, finishing up his entry. "Here you go," he handed back the phone.

"See you soon," Castiel turned and waved a hand as he departed, continuing his run down the road.


	2. Just for Now

Dean was not sure how to feel about the whole situation. Of course, he was down right avid for this new connection, but part of him worried the way he always did when he met someone of potential interest.

The reality was that no matter how things went, Dean would be leaving. He would have to stay guarded as always- have a nice time and let things flow, but not lead the guy on. He hoped this one would at least be understanding like some other guys he had met in the past. Most were ok with staying friendly or accepted that it would only be a one-night-stand if things went that far. The women on the other hand, most of them anyway, tended to feel he had lead them on at "Hello" or said they understood it would be a one time thing, but then would get pissy when he would not give them a number to keep in contact. He did his best to avoid those situations, but he was only human and sometimes he gave in to desire. He had already given this guy his number without even thinking about it. He just hoped he would not take offense when Dean told him he would not be keeping in touch. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but sometimes it was unavoidable.

Castiel seemed like a very nice and genuine person, and Dean wanted to get to know him a little better. Plus, the guy was gorgeous and he baked pies and made mouthwatering burgers- he could not just turn away from that.

At the market register, Dean heard his phone ping as he paid for the ice cream.

_**/Text from unrecognized number/-- Batman?** _

Dean laughed. He wondered if Castiel had laughed when he saw the new contact name in his phonebook.

_**/Text from you/-- That's right. Saving the day one smile and tub of ice cream at a time** _

_**/Text from unrecognized number/-- But i know your secret identity now. How do you know I'm not a villain?** _

_**/Text from you/-- Doesn't matter. No one can defeat Batman** _

**_/ **Text from unrecognized number/** \-- That smile is quite disarming_ **

Dean felt himself blush a little.

**_/ **Text from unrecognized number/** \-- Well at least I know I'll be safe with Batman around_ **

Castiel shot him his address and let him know he would be home in about 20 minutes, but that Dean could take his time because he would need to shower first.

**_/ **Text from you/--** See you soon_ **

Dean got into his car and saved the number under Blue-Eyed Angel before tossing the phone onto the passenger seat and driving off.

He looked up Castiel's address and checked the time. His place was within walking distance from the motel and he realized timing was right at that frustrating cusp- not enough to do anything productive, but enough time to feel he would be wasting it doing nothing. He decided to stop in his room and check himself over, brushing his teeth one more time and changing his shirt just for good measure. He took the bag with the tub of ice cream and headed out. He still had about 15 minutes to kill and walked at a leisurely pace, thankful the weather was cool enough that the ice cream would not melt completely before he reached Castiel's place.

Dean turned the corner of the street and was met with a rather uniform looking row of houses. A white picket fence ran along the sidewalk, connecting from one neatly manicured lawn to next. Some yards had roses or flowers along the fence line, but it was not until Dean came upon a house with various rosy colored morning glories clinging to the fence along with a variety of other colorful flowers before it, that he had to stop and stare. The color scheme and choice of flowers really seemed to make this place stand out from the others.

The fence had one single swing gate with an archway in the center and a double swing gate at the end for the driveway. Dean's eyes followed the long cobblestone walkway from the single swing gate that led to steps to the house porch where a cushioned bench and a hanging egg shaped seat were. The two story house with an attic itself was just as aesthetically pleasing as the garden. It was a riverside blue with navy blue shutters and white cornices. It looked like a house you would find in a magazine of Home and Garden, and he was willing to bet the inside was just as impeccable.

The diagonally placed numbers by the dark blue door caught Dean's attention and he realized this was Castiel's house. "Wow," he said to himself. He went ahead and flipped the gate latch and strode up to the house. He rang the bell and waited.

Less than a minute later, he heard the lock click and the door opened to reveal Castiel giving him a welcoming smile. "Hello, Dean."

Castiel was dressed in a dark t-shirt and faded jeans, but he was barefoot and a towel hung from his shoulders, his hair still very wet. Dean felt his breath catch for a second before he said his own hello. He held out the ice cream and Castiel took it, thanking him. "No problem. All in a day's work," he said playfully.

Castiel laughed lightly and invited him in. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back down." He gestured to a couch in the living room- which sure enough, was lightly but very nicely decorated in hues of blue and white. Castiel headed into the kitchen and set the tub down on the counter.

"Oh yeah- no rush. Sorry if I'm a little early."

"That's my fault actually. I was talking to my neighbor. Sometimes it's a little hard to end a conversation with her," Dean heard Castiel's voice retreating up the stairs. "She always has some interesting stories to tell," Castiel called down.

Dean walked into the living room and straight to the mantle where there were a few pictures in frames. He picked one up and saw that it was Charlie, Castiel, and a man Dean assumed was the brother Charlie had mentioned. They stood with their arms around slung over each other's shoulders in front of The Hobbit. They all wore bright smiles and Castiel's brother had his free arm up in a form of triumph towards the building. Dean guessed it must have been opening day.

He set the frame back down and picked up another. This one was Castiel, his brother, and another man and woman. The men sat on what looked to be a park bench looking at the camera, the woman stood behind them with hands on the shoulders of the men at either end, kissing the top of the head of the man in the middle while still looking at the camera. The man in the middle had the slightest hint of a smile, while Castiel had a rueful smile, and his brother had an eyebrow quirked and a cocky smile.

"That's me with my brothers and sister," Castiel said from behind Dean. Dean turned to look at him and Castiel stepped forward. He was still barefoot and his hair was messy but noticeably dryer. He smelled fresh, like eucalyptus and mint. He began pointing to each person in the picture. "Anna, Michael, Gabriel, and me, of course."

"It's a really nice picture," Dean smiled, putting the picture back in its place.

"Thank you. We're all fairly close and they come by often. Gabriel," he pointed to the man with the cocky smile again, "actually works with Charlie and me at the diner."

"Yeah, she mentioned that to me. It must be nice."

"It is." The two of them stood there for a moment just looking at each other, not sure what to say. Castiel broke the silence by clapping his hands together once. "Well! I can't say I've ever had pie and ice cream for breakfast before."

"Oh come on, you kidding me? It's the breakfast of heroes!"

Castiel laughed. "Well then let's rectify that. I certainly must have been missing out. It seems to have done well for you."

They walked into the kitchen and once again Dean was impressed. It was large with dark marble countertops and white cupboards, a double oven, a stainless steel refrigerator built into the wall, and two sinks. A small one by the large island stove and another with a window looking out into the garden. And there it was, the pie, sitting right where Castiel had said it was on the windowsill.

Castiel began pulling out plates and getting silverware. "Could you grab the cups? They're up in that cupboard," he pointed to a set of cupboards just behind Dean.

Dean retrieved the mugs and set them down while Castiel began setting up the coffee machine to brew a fresh pot. "Do you have a preferred flavor?"

Dean looked at the set of flavored coffee capsules and wrinkled his nose. "Uh… I dunno. The caramel latte macchiato?" He said slowly, reading the label.

Castiel looked at him amused. "Gabriel likes his sweet specialty type coffees. We can just go with a regular morning blend if you want."

Dean nodded and Castiel popped in a capsule he pulled out from drawer.

The coffee was ready in minutes and Castiel served up the pie, the sweet aroma of blueberries hitting Dean's nostrils and making him have to swallow the extra saliva that suddenly filled his mouth before he drooled. Dean put the finishing touch of ice cream on either pie slice and smiled at Castiel proudly.

"Would you like to eat out on the porch?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

Castiel smiled and they took their dishes out to the porch, setting them on a small table by the bench and sitting down together.

"You've got a really nice place here. It really stands out from the rest of the neighborhood."

"Thank you. The La Vie En Rose Morning Glories are my favorite. Anna started putting this garden together when she was in high school. I think it was a way for her to cope with the loss of our parents. She really did a wonderful job with it and I just kept it up even after she moved out." Castiel took a sip of his coffee. "Of course, she still comes by to make sure I am maintaining it properly," he laughed. "She has an even more beautiful garden where she lives now. Makes you feel like you're walking into a magical little place. I wouldn't be surprised to find fairies floating around there."

"Is this her swing chair- thing- too?" Dean pointed to the hanging seat with his fork.

"No. Actually, the rattan hanging chair is Charlie's. She's over here all the time and you'll find her touches all over the place." He took a bite of his pie and hummed his approval. "Mmm, I see why heroes favor this for breakfast," he said around a mouthful, and Dean suddenly could not believe he was so distracted he had not taken a bite yet.

He cut a piece and shoved it into his mouth. His eyes fell shut and his tastebuds sang. "Oh my god, Cas. You're amazing. That's it. You're cooking for me forever. Burgers and pies everyday," he quickly took another bite before the first was even down his throat.

Castiel giggled next to him, watching Dean eat enthusiastically. "I think you would have to buy yourself a much larger set of clothing within a few days, if we did that. That and you wouldn't be able to do much saving the day when you're rolling around asking for more pie."

"I just might be able to live with that as long as I can keep you around." And crap. He really did just say that. And yes, Castiel was staring at him and he was blushing. Dean shoved the last piece of pie and ice cream in his mouth and set the plate down, taking up his cup and downing half the drink, thankful that the ice cream in his mouth cooled the coffee enough not to burn him.

"You know, I've never tried one of these," Dean changed the subject and stood, stepping toward the swing chair. "How do you get in it without falling?"

"It's not as hard as you'd think. Just hold it steady when you sit, and then lean back, pull your feet up, whatever." Castiel stood, having finished his pie as well. "I think I'm going to get another slice of pie and ice cream. Would you like another as well?" Dean nodded. "I don't know if I should thank you for this new breakfast idea. I think you've ruined me. I'll have to double the time of my morning runs," he laughed as he gathered the plates and went back inside.

"You're welcome!" Dean called to him, laughing to himself. He looked at the chair again. Yep. He was going to attempt to get in it. He turned and tried to sit but the thing moved back and he tried not to stumble and fall back on his ass. "Oh, right," he said to himself as he gripped either side of it, feeling dumb. Again he tried to sit and again he felt the seat moving back with him. He straightened up, "The hell…" He looked at it again and turned once more, holding onto the sides and turning to look at the offending chair, "Stay!" He began to squat to sit in it and felt it move and he straightened up. "Oh come on!" He held the top edge with one hand and stood sideways next to it, lifting a leg carefully onto a cushion. "Ok…" he felt confident for only a second, because once he began to settle his weight in it to try to sit, it was moving away from him again. "Whoa whoa whoa," he hopped on one foot trying to steady himself and heard a snicker from the doorway.

Castiel stood there with a plate of pie in either hand, failing to stifle his smile and laughter. "Having a little trouble?"

"This thing doesn't like me!" Dean said accusingly, glaring at the chair.

Castiel set the plates down. "I'm sure it likes you just fine. You probably just make it nervous," he laughed. "Here let me help you." He moved forward to stand in front of Dean and held onto either side of the chair behind him.

Castiel was so close, completely in his personal space, and Dean smelled the eucalyptus and mint again. He felt his heart skip a beat. Castiel's blue eyes stared into his for a moment before dropping to his lips and then looked away.

"Go ahead and sit back," his voice rumbled and Dean swore he felt it in his chest.

Dean snapped out of it and sat back, the chair steady beneath him. He scooted back, lifting his legs up and crossing them once he was snuggled all the way back in the seat's cushions. Castiel stepped back. "Hey, this is actually pretty comfortable. I might tell Sammy to get one," Dean sighed contently, crossing his arms behind his head.

Castiel gave a wavering smile. "Yes. It is rather nice to relax in sometimes." He sat back down on the bench and picked up his plate.

Dean watched him and realized he was kind of stuck. "Um… Cas?"

"Hmm?"

"Mind helping me get down again so I can eat my pie?" Dean smiled sheepishly.

"I could bring the plate to you," Castiel suggested.

"Nah, that's alright. I want my coffee too and I wouldn't have anywhere to set it down."

Castiel went and stood in front of the chair again, holding it and nodding, giving Dean the go ahead. Dean let his legs drop off and he pushed himself up and off. He must have put a little more force than Castiel expected, because Castiel stumbled forward a little as Dean stood, and suddenly Dean had his arms full of Castiel, and Castiel was bracing himself with his hands at Dean's shoulders.

"My apologies," Castiel said, quickly letting go.

"It's ok. It was my fault," Dean said, letting go much more slowly. Neither had backed away from the other. They just stood, staring into each other's eyes, unmoving. Damn it, those beautiful blue eyes, that damn bright smile with those full pink lips, Dean was going to lose if he did not back off now. "Cas?" The name coming out as almost a whisper from Dean's lips.

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel's voice just as soft.

That was it. He was giving in. "I want…" Dean trailed, but Castiel was nodding already, slowly coming closer so that Dean could feel his breath on his lips. "But… I can't stay."

Castiel faltered for only a split second, his lips ghosting over Dean's. "Just for now," he whispered. His lips pressed softly against Dean's then, tentative.

Dean's hands came up to cup Castiel's face, reassuring him and kissing him more firmly. Within seconds, the kiss had deepened, both men holding onto one another and tasting the mix of flavors on their tongues. Blueberry, vanilla, and coffee. It was wonderful.

Castiel pulled back, but still held onto Dean. "Dean," he said, a little out of breath. "Would you-" He hesitated. Dean leaned in again, capturing his lips and Castiel's grip on his arm tightened. "Would you like to come upstairs?" He asked against Dean's lips. Dean continued to kiss him as he nodded.

The slices of pie with ice cream melting, coffee cooling, all left forgotten as Dean and Castiel entered the house once more. A slight breeze blew, the chair swinging lightly on the porch of the quiet neighborhood as the door shut behind them.


	3. Solace and Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost all control of this thing. It has a mind of its own. It was really only supposed to be one chapter! I mean, it all started because of a menu item I saw- come on! Well, I hope you all enjoy this. I THINK there will only be one more chapter after this... 
> 
> Oh, and thank you to my wonderful beta Jessica aka Corbella0417!!! <3

The sex was gentle and loving, soft caresses and whispered words of praise against heated flesh. When Dean pushed into Castiel, Castiel held him close and Dean did not mind in the least. Sapphire eyes looked up into his forest green ones and scanned his face as if drinking up every detail and committing it to memory. The way Castiel looked at him made Dean feel as if he was staring at something truly remarkable. As much as Dean had been complimented on his looks, never had anyone looked at him quite like this.  
  
When Castiel reached that edge, Dean felt his thighs tighten around his waist. He went just a little harder, hitting that spot with every thrust. Castiel let his head fall back onto the pillow as his body went taught and he called out Dean's name. He was beautiful like this, and Dean kissed his jaw and neck, his thrusts growing a little erratic as he got closer. It was the only rough part of the entire morning when Dean bit down on Castiel's shoulder, leaving a mark there as he came.  
  
They lay there together, wrapped in each other's arms and just enjoying the afterglow. The bedroom window was open and the sheer white curtain billowed softly in the breeze. Castiel snuggled up to Dean, his head nestled at the crook of Dean's neck and shoulder.  
  
Dean felt content. It all felt so comfortable, so familiar, so… right. He could not figure out why. He did not even really know the man at all. Castiel seemed like a genuinely good person, but for all Dean knew, it could very well be a perfected facade and Castiel could still turn out to be some schizophrenic with delusions of grandeur who thought he was an angel on a mission from God.  
  
Dean could not allow himself to be pulled in so easily by a pair of bright, captivating eyes.  
  
"Dean…" Came Castiel's sleepy voice.  
  
"Yes, Cas?"  
  
"Will you be coming by the diner again today?"  
  
Dean paused for a second before answering. His thumb stroked up and down the arm Castiel had draped over his chest. "I was planning on it…. But, I'll probably be leaving in the morning."  
  
Castiel sighed and Dean tried to ignore the disappointment in it. "That's fine. Just wanted to know when I should say goodbye."  
  
Dean kissed the top of his head, breathing in his unique fragrance. "We have a little time."  
  
"I have to be honest- I never wanted… Dean, I don't know if," Castiel stumbled with his words. His arms tightened slightly around Dean and Dean feared what was coming next. Something along the lines of not wanting to say goodbye. He held his breath. "I never intended to allow myself to be the type of person to give into desire and disregard the fact that someone was already spoken for, Dean, I shouldn't have let you stray. I'm sorry."  
  
Dean's brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the wall behind Castiel. "What?"  
  
"You and… And Sammy," Castiel said hesitantly, and Dean could swear Castiel was embarrassed.  
  
Dean laughed lightly and ducked his head, burying his nose in Castiel's dark hair. "Castiel, you are too adorable."  
  
"I don't think ignoring my conscience and allowing my morals to slip would be considered an adorable quality. Certainly not to me." Castiel huffed indignantly.  
  
"Maybe not, but I think it can be excused this time."  
  
Castiel turned his face up to look as him, confusion and defiance written in his features. _You really are adorable,_ Dean thought.  
  
"Sammy is my little brother. Well, 'little' in the sense that he's younger than me. Guy is a freakin' six foot four giant," Dean chuckled.  
  
"Oh…" Castiel said, looking relieved.  
  
"Yeah, so don't worry about it. I've got no one I'm obligated to."  
  
Dean saw Castiel bite his bottom lip and he knew he was holding back from asking for more information. "So, how long have you lived in this area?" He asked to take his mind off the subject.  
  
"My whole life." Castiel laid his head back down. "I grew up in this house."  
  
"Oh. So, this whole town must be like family."  
  
"Yes, very much so."  
  
"What did you do before the diner?"  
  
Castiel sighed deeply, relaxing and cuddling up closer to Dean. "A few things. When I was in high school I helped my brother Gabriel at his candy shop. It's a little place on 7th called Tricks and Treats. He's always had a major sweet tooth and he opened it up just a year after graduating, with the help of our parents. He's also always had a rather troublesome thing for pulling pranks and such, so he sells little magic trick items and things in there too." Dean hummed to let Castiel know he was listening. Castiel's fingers petted lightly up and down his chest. "Kids love it. The place is always full of them. But then again, Gabe is very much like a child himself."  
  
"What about after high school?"  
  
"I went to college. Did my generals. Didn't know what area to major in, so I took courses to become a CNA and did that for a while part-time while I continued at school taking business courses. I figured I'd do something in that area since Gabe had a shop and our parents had passed away at this point. I knew he'd need help."  
  
"So, you were going to school, part-timing as a CNA, and helping your brother out?"  
  
Castiel nodded. "Eventually though, I found I really did not enjoy the business side of things and I dropped that. Michael took over that aspect of things. I started on as a volunteer firefighter, at Charlie's insistence. Continuing at the hospital, of course."  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows, impressed. When Castiel did not seem as though he was going to continue, Dean asked, "And then came the diner?" Castiel nodded. "And how did that come about? Working at a candy shop, a CNA, and a firefighter, doesn't exactly seem like something that would lead to a path of restaurateur."  
  
"I don't really know. The offer was there, Gabe mentioned a bakery, Charlie liked the idea of a cafe, Anna said I was always a really great cook, and we just sort of compromised. We figured at a diner, I could make different meals throughout the day and have our bakery type deserts."  
  
"Master chef, family man, CNA, firefighter, and a pâtissier. Just when I thought you couldn't get any better." He felt Castiel smile against his chest and then kiss him. "So," he continued with the previous conversation, "I'm guessing Michael helps with the books at the diner and all that?"  
  
"Yes. For the most part, Charlie, Gabe, and I can manage on our own- Gabe learned a lot from Michael- but he still steps in from time to time. He and Anna are very alike, except she's much sweeter and affectionate. He always had a paternal sort of demeanor towards us, being the big brother and all, you know?"  
  
Dean knew all too well, but that did not change the fact that he felt like a failure in that role.  
  
"What about you? Is Sam your only brother?"  
  
Dean knew eventually the conversation would gear towards him and his life, but it did not make him feel anymore comfortable with it and he would try to make it brief. "Yeah. It's just Sam and me. Our parents passed away a long time ago and I guess I kind of try and do the brother slash father figure thing too."  
  
"So, you two are very close." Dean nodded. "Where are you from? What brings you here? Work of some sort?"  
  
"I'm from two states over. Not here for any particular reason. Sometimes I just need a little space and Sam knows that. As much as I try to deny and refuse it, my baby brother knows when I need it and he makes sure I get it. He practically shoves me out of the door." He paused for a beat. "Sometimes I wonder if he really just wants space from me too." He gave a half-hearted laugh and was glad that Castiel was nuzzled up close to him and could not see the sad smile play on his lips.  
  
"It's good to have someone who cares so much and looks out for you when you forget to do it yourself. I'm sure Sam misses you."  
  
"Yeah maybe," Dean put a finger to Castiel's chin and titled his face up. They kissed tenderly, slowly getting more sleepy until it stopped altogether and their breathing evened out and they drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
"Dean!"  
  
"Sammy! Sammy where are you?!"  
  
"Dean! Get me out! Please!"  
  
"SAM!"  
  
"Sam!" Dean bolted upright to a sitting position. He looked about- the room was was unfamiliar and he blinked blearily around.  
  
"Dean?" A gentle hand fell upon Dean's left shoulder and he turned to see piercing blue eyes looking at him with concern. "Are you alright?"  
  
Castiel. That's right. He was in Castiel's house in Castiel's bed. He put his hand over the one on his shoulder and stroked the slender fingers. "Yeah," voice raspy from sleep. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Dean rubbed a hand over his face. "Just a bad dream," he repeated quietly to himself as he laid back down.  
  
Castiel threw a leg over Dean's hips, getting on top of him, and adjusting the sheets as he did so. "Dean," he spoke softly, brushing brown hair at Dean's temple, eyes scanning his face. "What was it about? Talk to me. You're shaking."  
  
Dean had not even realized it, but it was true. His heart was pounding and his hands were unsteady. "It's nothing, just… Just this stupid reoccurring dream… nightmare. Whatever." He laid an arm over his eyes, not wanting to look at Castiel in this moment, lest his voice waver and he lose his composure.  
  
He felt lips kiss at his jaw tenderly and move down along his neck and to his chest until Castiel's weight settled on top of him. "It's alright, Dean. It was just a dream. I'm here." Another kiss over his heart. "I'm here. You're safe."  
  
And Dean truly did feel safe and secure in this moment. He wrapped his arms around Castiel. "It's not about me." Dean took a deep breath. He had never told anyone about his dream before, but here Castiel was, having some kind of hold on him that made Dean want to tell him everything. Made him want to hold onto him and never let go. "It… It has to do with what happened all those years ago. To Sam. To me. To our parents. To us because of me." Dean paused. What was this? What was it about Castiel that had him wanting to give him everything? It could not just be about the burger and pie, could it? Castiel putting him under some kind of hoodoo magic spell?  
  
Castiel did not have to say anything. He merely looked at him with those eyes that told him Castiel wanted to know, but he did not want Dean to say anything he did not want to.  
  
"When Sam was just a toddler, I used to mess around with stuff in the garage, play with the tools in there. Dad always told me not to go in there and play with things I had no business touching. But me- I wanted to play with tools and fix things like dad always did and be a man and take care of mom like dad did… and I messed up. I had broken one of Sammy's toys and I remember my dad was always finding ways to fix most of them himself. He'd tell us there were no reason for tears if there were possible solutions. I didn't want Sammy to cry and I didn't want to get in trouble for breaking another toy. I remembered seeing my dad melt one of my toys back together and I figured I could do it myself before anyone found out. So, late that night, I grabbed the lighter from the garage and took the toy to my room. I didn't know anything about flammable materials and this action figure had a cape. It caught fire, burned me, I threw it without thinking, sheets caught fire. I panicked, tried to put it out myself. When I realized it wasn't working, it was pretty much too late. I ran to my parents room screaming and crying, already apologizing. Dad told Mom to get Sammy. He ran to get the fire extinguisher to put the fire out, didn't know how bad it already was 'til he got in the hallway. My room was gone and Mom and Dad ran to Sam's room which was right next to mine. It was already burning bad. Mom grabbed Sam and tried to make it out of the door but the flames grew higher and the doorway was engulfed, one of the shelves and cabinets falling partially blocking the way out. Dad screamed at her to pass Sam over, so she wrapped him up and pretty much tossed him through to my dad. He set him down and told us to run outside and get help. We did… but they never made it out."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dean." Castiel was at a loss for words. He knew the pain of losing your parents, but to feel the guilt of believing it was by your hands- that was something he had no clue about. "You do know it was not your fault, don't you? You were just a child…"  
  
"Yeah, I've tried to tell myself that. Sam's tried to tell me that, and so have others. I just can't- I can't not blame myself, you know? Sam had to grow up without them because of me. We had to go through the damn foster system because of me." Dean just kept holding onto Castiel, using him like a security blanket as the images of that night flashed vividly in his mind. "That's when the dreams started. At first it was nightmares of seeing my mom and dad, and sometimes even Sammy getting caught in the flames, but then others came we got thrown around in the system. Different ones, all ugly. But one just stuck.  
  
"There was this couple, took in foster kids and looked like the sweetest people in the world. House smelled like honey and they had this whole charade of a flawless home for kids. But that was far from the truth. They would lock us in our rooms and deny us food if we didn't do things exactly as they said. We made a peep while they were watching TV, into the room we'd go. There were lots of rooms in that huge house. Sammy was so little, I would tell him to just stay by me, not make a sound, but he didn't understand. They would drag him away from me kicking and screaming and lock him in one of those rooms," Dean took a deep breath. "I would try to go up and find him but they wouldn't let me and I could hear him screaming for me, hear him pounding on the door, but I couldn't…" His voice wavered.  
  
"I would try to save food sometimes, just in case they would starve us for whatever reason. I'd get caught sometimes and get locked up. They wouldn't let me and Sam stay in the same room, said little boys did naughty things when left to themselves and they just would not play a part in that kind of behavior. I snuck out one night, picked the lock on the bedroom door where they kept me. I could hear crying behind some doors, the other boys there, but I went past them until I heard Sam's tiny voice. He was praying, crying, asking God to forgive me for accidentally taking our mommy and daddy away and to please stop punishing us…" Dean was trembling and Castiel looked up to tears streaming down the sides of his face and into his hair.  
  
Castiel lifted up and wiped away his tears, and Dean held his hand to the side of his face, closing his eyes. He continued, "We got thrown from home to home, some worse than others, but that one had to be the closest to hell we'd ever gotten. After I turned eighteen, they said I would be free to go on my own but Sam had to stay… The nightmares… They're usually some version of that house. Sam is behind a door I just can't seem to find. Sometimes, I do find it, and I open it and Sammy is there smiling at me, but then- but then the room catches fire and he's out of my reach and there's nothing I can do. I hear my mom screaming for my dad and my dad calling back out to her and- and I can't do anything." Dean's hands moved up to cover his eyes with his hands. He cried more freely now, and for the first time in long time since he had cried in front of anyone.  
  
He felt hands pull at his and Castiel's deep but soothing voice trying to calm him. He removed his hands from his face but his eyes remained shut. He felt a kiss on his forehead and hands wiping away the tears that continued cascading down the sides of his face. "Dean."  
  
Dean opened his eyes and when he saw those blue eyes looking down at him so somberly, tears streaming down that beautiful face as well, he pulled Castiel down on him again, holding him tightly and shaking as his crying wracked his body. He did not try to hide the whimpers and morose sobs that escaped him, but let it flow out as though it had been held for much too long. A stormy cloud that had held onto rainfall much longer than it should have.  
  
"Dean, love, it's not your fault. Sam is ok and he loves you. I'm sure he knows now that God was not punishing you and that he does not blame you either," Castiel said through sniffles. "Everything is ok now, Dean. You and Sam still have each other."  
  
It took a few moments of Castiel's continued efforts to soothe Dean before Dean's breathing finally stabilized into an easier rhythm. He still held on tightly to Castiel, allowing the comforting caresses to continue.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean said quietly, his voice still quivered, thick from crying. "I don't- I'd never told anyone about that. I didn't mean to drag you down."  
  
"There's no need for apologies, Dean. I'm glad you told me. I think it can be rather therapeutic to talk to someone about what's troubling you. And I'm honestly glad you feel comfortable enough towards me to tell me about all this. I just hope you can learn to forgive yourself and get past this. Know that there are people who care about you and know you're a good person and you deserve happiness."  
  
Somehow, Dean could just feel that Castiel was being nothing short of genuine in his opinion. Dean wanted to believe it. To believe in Castiel. They remained for several minutes in comfortable silence, just holding each other.  
  
"We should probably wash up. I'm sure you've got things to do and… and I've gotta be hitting the road soon." Dean said after a while as he stroked circles on Castiel's back, hoping he did not come off as horrible as he felt.  
  
Castiel rose up looking into Dean's eyes and subconsciously conveying more than he realized. Dean saw everything there- care, affection, concern, and an unspoken desire to ask him to stay. His fingers touched Dean's cheek, caressing lightly and leading up to his hair, carding his fingers through it a couple of times before leaning down and kissing him again.  
  
Dean never knew a kiss to be so perfect and at the same time feel so painful. His heart actually ached and his hands reached up to hold the back of Castiel's head, not wanting him to leave. When they did break apart, Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean's, his eyes closed.  
  
"I'm gonna go-" Castiel swallowed, trying not to choke on his words, "go shower."  
  
Dean nodded, forehead still against Castiel's. When Castiel moved away, Dean found himself inhaling sharply, moving with him to try and keep contact as Castiel's warmth left him. He saw Castiel's brow furrow and his jaw tighten, and it almost looked as though he were in pain.  
  
Castiel stood and walked a few paces towards the bathroom door. Dean sat up. "If you'd like, there is another shower two doors down the hallway to the left." Castiel said, back to Dean and turning his head slightly in his direction, but not enough to look over his shoulder back at him. With that, he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.  
  
When Dean heard the lock click, he let his head fall into his hands, palms over his eyes. He had done this several times before, had one time flings and left immediately afterward. Why did this time feel so wrong?  
  
Dean heard the shower turn on and he got up and gathered his clothing, getting dressed. He decided he would rather just shower back at the motel and not make things any more difficult or awkward by still being around when Castiel came back out. Somehow, he knew Castiel was not expecting him to still be here when he was done with his shower.  
  
Dean left quietly, locking the door behind him.  
  
After showering and relaxing a little with some TV- trying his best not to think of Castiel- he called Sam to let him know he would be heading out in a couple of hours and that he would hit him up again when he reached his new destination. After packing up and double checking that he had not forgotten anything, he actually did go back to the diner.  
  
He saw Charlie as soon as he walked in the door and she greeted him cheerily, but he noted the smile on her face did not meet her eyes. Her vibrance seemed dampened.  
  
He took a seat and asked for two burgers and three slices of pie. One of the burgers and two of the pies were to be wrapped and packed for him to take with him. Charlie came by a couple of times as he ate his meal, refilling his drink and asking if everything was good and if there was anything else she could get for him. Of course, the burger was absolute perfection, and the pie afterward, just as heavenly. They held a small conversation, neither bringing Castiel up until Dean was paying his bill. Castiel had not come out of the kitchen once and Dean knew he had no intention of doing so, so Dean asked her to thank him on his behalf. She nodded and smiled softly.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Charlie. And make sure you go out and find that adventure you're looking for."  
  
"You take care of yourself too, Dean. And… Come back sometime, ok?"  
  
With a final wave, Dean was out the door. He got into his beloved car, which was more home to him than any other place he had ever been, and with his music blaring to drown out his thoughts for a while, he drove off.

 

* * *

  
  
"Welcome home." Several days later and Sam was greeting Dean at the door of the house in which they lived together. He gave his brother a hug and headed inside, Sam asking him how everything went despite the fact that Dean pretty much told him all there was to tell during his regular calls.  
  
Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulder, stopping him in the hallway before Dean reached his room. Dean turned to face him and he took a bag from Dean's hand, setting it on the floor. "Dean, is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Dean quirked an eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"I don't know. You just don't look as relaxed and unwound as you usually do when you come back from your trips. And…" Sam trailed off, unsure. He knew his brother never liked talking about his feelings.  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Well, it's just, ever since you left that town with that perfect diner you told me about, I noticed your calls were, I dunno- shorter I guess. You didn't elaborate about what your day was like or even ask me how my days have been, like you usually do. I guess I just got the impression that something happened that you're not telling me about."  
  
Dean sighed. He and Sam were very close and Sam knew him like no one else ever did. He was sharp and he knew when something about Dean was off. Dean also knew that Sam would continue to worry if he did not tell him something to explain his behavior. He debated on telling Sam about Castiel and how the blue-eyed angel had left him feeling a sense of guilt and longing he had never experienced before. He was usually able to talk so freely to Sam about anything. This should be no different, he decided.  
  
"I'm fine, Sammy. But there is something I want to talk to you about." Sam nodded. "Let me just put my things away and then…"  
  
"Yeah." Sam picked up the bag he had taken before and handed it back.  
  
When Dean came back out, he could smell that Sam was cooking something in the kitchen. He walked in and saw that all the fixings were out to prepare burgers and Dean guessed it was Sam's way of trying to make things easier on him. Dean huffed a small laugh and walked to the sink. He asked Sam how things were going at school. He listened, genuinely interested, as Sam rambled on happily about his studies and this particular girl named Jess in one of his classes that he had finally gotten the nerve to ask out.  
  
Dean was grateful that his parents had left them enough money to help put Sam through college. It was not too much, but seeing as how Dean had not and did not intend on going to college, Sam had that much more to help him out. He was also grateful to have met the man who gave him a job to bring in a steady income. It was the same man he and Sam had grown to regard as a surrogate father.  
  
Sam and Dean had been bounced around from foster home to foster home, and they never cared when it was time to move on as long as they were together. But Dean had to admit that it was something of a blessing when they landed in Bobby and his wife, Karen's, home. The two had been married for a long time and had always wanted children of their own, but were unfortunately unable to conceive. They had only had a couple of other children in their home before the two Winchester brothers arrived. It seemed that for all of them, something just sort of clicked. Where before, Dean made it a point to stick to himself and never tried to engage in any sort of familial relationships, and at times even purposely tried to make life hell for their foster parents, he found himself inexplicably drawn to these people. They felt like family, and he wanted to keep them.  
  
Bobby was stern but fair, kind of like the way Dean remembered his father was. Karen was warm and sweet, with kind eyes and comforting hugs that made you feel safe. She a homemaker, which was where Dean's love of pie stemmed from- the lady spoiled him rotten with them and he was honestly surprised he had not become fat- and Bobby a mechanic. He taught Dean everything he knew about cars and kept good on his promise to have a job waiting for Dean at his garage when he was old enough- and that was were his love for Baby came in. The old car had been waiting to be brought back to life, and Dean had jumped at the chance. With Bobby's help, the car was up and running, gleaming and gorgeous. He gave her to Dean as a gift on his 18th birthday.  
  
Sam and Dean sat down at the table. Dinner set, they dug in. Sam was quiet and Dean knew he was waiting for him to speak up.  
  
"So," Dean began, halfway through his meal. "You remember that guy from the diner I told you about?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Cas or something, right?"  
  
"Yeah, well, he and I kind of had a thing."  
  
Sam looked at his brother, "Ok…" He knew his brother went out with men before, and Dean knew that he knew. It was never a secret, so he knew that was not the issue. He waited for Dean to continue.  
  
"He's a really great guy as far as I can tell, but I don't even know the guy, you know?"  
  
"Right…"  
  
Dean took a drink and set his glass back down, staring at it.  
  
"What is it, Dean?"  
  
Dean sighed. "That's just it, Sammy. I don't know. I don't know what's going on, but I can't get this guy out of my head. I don't know what it was about him, but when I was with him… I didn't want to let him go, Sam. I didn't want to leave him behind."  
  
Sam was quiet for a second. "So, why did you?"  
  
"Because it doesn't make sense!" Dean almost barked, but reined himself in. "I was with him for only a few hours total. I don't know him, but for some reason I felt- It was like…" Dean trailed off, unable to find words to express how he felt.  
  
"It felt right. Like you just belonged together?" Sam offered.  
  
Dean gave a slight nod, but immediately shook his head. "But that's stupid, right? I don't know the guy, and if he got to know me… It just wouldn't- It just doesn't make sense," Dean repeated.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"What d'you mean? Obviously it doesn't."  
  
"Look, Dean, I'm not saying 'love at first sight' exists or that that's what this is, but I think you should give this guy a chance. Trust your instincts and let someone in for once. Who knows- maybe he's like your soulmate or something."  
  
Dean shot Sam an incredulous look. "You kidding me? God, you're such a sap, Sam. Soulmates don't exist." Dean tore another bite of his burger.  
  
"Dean… You remember how things were for us growing up." Dean looked at his brother with something like caution in his eyes. "We never cared for anyone but each other, never even bothered trying to make friends because we figured we would just get torn apart eventually anyway. And we didn't care. None of it mattered. We didn't want or need anybody else."  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"Well, then we met Bobby and Karen and things were different weren't they? It was like a switch just flipped and we suddenly didn't just want to stay with them, we needed to. They were our family."  
  
It was true. The Singer's home was the last one Sam and Dean had ever been pushed into. And it was the only one they wanted to stay in. Dean remembered the night Bobby and Karen came into their room to talk to them. They had looked so serious, and for once during their whole time in the foster system, Dean was scared that their foster family no longer wanted them there and were kicking them out. They sat the boys down and after reassuring them that they would be alright with whatever decision the boys made, they revealed that they wanted to adopt them. Dean was sixteen and Sam eleven, and here they were finally getting a real chance to have a happy family again. Sam and Dean had hugged them tight and told them they would be happy to be their kids and stay with them. Karen had tears streaming down her face and Bobby's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but he hugged them just as fiercely. Sam and Dean still regarded that as one of the best day's of their life- the day it was official was right next to it.  
  
"So, what are you saying?" Dean asked, but he knew exactly what Sam was trying to imply. He just did not want to see it as a possibility.  
  
"So maybe this thing with Cas is kind of like that. Maybe you found someone who is just perfect for you and you should give it a chance. Give yourself a chance at happiness, Dean."  
  
"I am happy, Sam," Dean retorted.  
  
"You know what I mean. I'm not saying you're not. I just mean, give yourself a chance to be happy with someone else. Someone else who is not me," Sam added the last bit quickly when he saw his brother open his mouth to give a wiseass response. "I know someday I'll find someone, and I want you to find someone to. But you have to let yourself. You're a good person, Dean. You deserve to be happy."  
  
Castiel's voice echoed in Dean's mind. " _Know that there are people who care about you and know you're a good person and you deserve happiness_."  
  
Dean shook his head, "Shut up and eat your food," he said with no real aggression.  
  
"Just… Think about it, ok?" Sam said, feeling a little deflated.  
  
"Yeah yeah." Sam pouted at the unconvincing tone. Dean took the last bite of his burger, "Mmm. Thank you, Sammy," he said around a mouthful.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Cas' is still better though," Dean smirked without looking at his brother.  
  
"Yeah, you're welcome anyway, jerk," Sam said, smiling.  
  
"Bitch."


	4. It's Not Stalking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!! I haven't had a computer since earlier this year and I became really discouraged due to several circumstances. But i'm on it again and working to finish this and several other WIPs  
> I hope I haven't lost anyone who may have been enjoying this story.
> 
> as always, constructive criticism and corrections are appreciated as well as any other (positive comments) as they tend to give me fuel and confidence. Thanks!

"Hey, Dean. You home?" Dean heard Sam call to him from the entryway of their home.

"Yeah. Kitchen," he called back as he put the finishing touches on his sandwich. Another already sat on a plate on the counter next to it.

"How were things at the garage today?" Sam appeared from the archway leading into the dining room.

"Good. Slow day." Dean frequently walked the few blocks from Bobby's garage to have lunch at home. "Got one more car 'n' probably call it a day after that. You wanna hit up the bar or something tonight?"

Dean handed a plate off to Sam as he passed by him and sat at the table. "Thanks," he said as he sat down as well. "Actually, Jess and I were thinking about going to see a movie. You can join us if you want."

Sam and Jessica had been together for a little over three months now and the three of them often hung out and did things together. Jessica was a sweet girl and Sam was happy that she took an immediate liking to Dean, regarding him as her own big brother. She never made Dean feel like a third wheel or made Sam feel like he had to choose between them on how to spend his time. If Sam wanted to include Dean in their plans, she was more than happy to have him along, and for that Sam was grateful.

However, the pair was still very much in that new love phase and despite Dean never feeling uncomfortable around the pair, he knew when to back off and give them space. "Nah, it's cool. I'll see if Jo wants to come out. You and Jess have fun."

They ate with light conversation and when they were finished, Dean took the plates and headed back into the kitchen, his phone left at the table. A short beeping sounded from it, alerting him to a text. "Can you check that?"

Sam grabbed the phone and looked at the message. "Bobby says a walk-in just showed up. Wants to know if you mind taking it."

Dean grabbed the phone and responded that he would be back soon and taking the car would be no problem. "Alright. See you later then, Sammy." He grabbed his keys and walked to the door.

"Hey, Dean- how have you been feeling?" Sam asked before Dean could step out.

Dean thought about it for a second and shrugged. "Doing alright, I guess. Only thing I can complain about is craving that burger and pie from Arcadia. Man, Sam, I wish you coulda tried it. Castiel has ruined all other burgers and pies for me." Dean smiled to himself. "You and Jess should go out there sometime. Tell Cas and Charlie I say hi, and have some awesome grub for me," he said offhandedly.

Sam raised his eyebrows to that. Dean had talked about the various places he had visited and complimented many of them, but he had never recommended a place based off its food and specific people. Moreover, Dean had never suggested for Sam to mention him and relay a message to any of them.

This was not the first time Dean had brought the up small town, making little innuendoes that he missed the place, and found a reason to bring up Castiel and Charlie. However, he always tried to do so nonchalantly and would disregard it immediately after. Sam knew the place had made a lasting impression and he clearly had some subconscious denial going on about wanting to return himself. But Dean never went to the same place twice.

"Yeah, maybe. Maybe you could come with us and we can all enjoy the food and people together," he suggested. "Sure they'd be happy to see you too."

"Yeah, right," Dean gave a small huff and turned, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

Sam shook his head. He did not know how to get through to his brother. He knew he still thought about Castiel a lot more than he lead on. He wanted his brother to give himself a chance at happiness, but Dean was just too scared.

Sam took out his laptop and went onto the Yelp website, looking up The Hobbit. He found that the small diner had 47 reviews, all positive, and five out of five stars. The pictures people posted of the various dishes looked delicious and there were even a couple of photos of the staff with complimenting captions to their friendly service. Sam saw a picture of a petite red-head and a dark haired, blue-eyed man and he knew it was Charlie and Castiel before he read the description. He smiled.

"So you're the guy my brother can't get out of his head," he said to the image on the screen. He scrolled through a couple more pictures and found one of the menu. His mouth fell open and then he laughed. Right there under the multiple burger options was one called Dean's Burger. Sam looked at the date of the post and it was taken just a couple of weeks after Dean's visit.

He scanned through the reviews then and noticed a few specifically mentioning and highly recommending Dean's burger.

**"Oh my gosh! First- let me start off by saying the staff here is great. Super friendly and very welcoming (and amazingly patient even when hubby was being difficult lol sorry!) second- THE FOOD! Bomb- for realz. if The Hobbit was a chain, i would be going there all the time. i'm trying to watch my diet, so i went for a soup and salad, which was absolutely delicious, and hubby went for Dean's Burger. i'm not kidding you, he practically moaned when he bit into it LOL he shoved it in my face and said I HAD to try it. i did. best and worst decision ever because I FREAKING LOVED IT and had to order one of my own. there went my diet- and i don't care! if you come here, any choice is a good one i'm sure, but try Dean's Burger. it's love at first bite. compliments to the chef! ;) "**

Sam read the review with a smile, "Well, looks like Castiel has some fans." He dialed the number on his phone and called.

"Thanks for calling The Hobbit. This is Kevin aka Kevin Solo. How can I help you today?" The voice came through the phone.

"Uh yeah, hi Kevin," Sam said, giving a small chuckle. "I was wondering if Castiel or Charlie are available."

"Oh um, well Castiel kind of has his hands full in the kitchen right now and Charlie is actually on vacation. Did you need one of them specifically or is there something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to ask them something on the menu. It's not that important. I'll call back another time."

"I could probably answer your question, if you want. Is it about the ingredients or something?"  
  
"No. It's ok, really."

"Did you want to leave a message, then? Castiel could return your call later, I'm sure."

"Uhh, you know what? Yeah could you just have him call me back?" Sam gave the guy on the phone his name and number and thanked him. He was not even sure what he would say to Castiel when he did call, but he hoped he could help both him and his brother out.  
 

* * *

  
"Hey, Bobby," Dean greeted as he walked through the garage. "This the car?" He gestured toward a little yellow VW Bug.

"Yeah that's it," Bobby looked up from under the hood of the car he was working on.

"What's it in for?"

"I don't even know. Customer came in saying the engine was making funny noises, but when I told her I would check it out, she asked if you worked here and if 'Mr. Winchester' could do it," Bobby said with a flourishing hand gesture at Dean.

"What? She asked for me?" Dean raised a curious brow.

"Yeah. She's sittin' in the waiting room."

The two men walked over to the office and Dean peered sneakily into the adjacent waiting room. His eyes widened in shock at the sight of the cute waitress from the diner sitting there working on something on her laptop.

"Guessin' you know 'er? What is it? She some clingy girl from a bar or somethin'? You didn't sleep with her and possibly get 'er pregnant, did you?" Bobby asked quietly at the expression that overcame Dean's face.

"What? No. No, that's Charlie. The waitress from Arcadia that I told you about," Dean responded without taking his eyes off her, and then reeling back peeking around the wall. "How the hell did she find me?

"You want me to tell her we can't take her car?"

"No. I'll go talk to her. See what she wants."

"Alright. You let me know if you need anything," Bobby gave him a pat on the shoulder and stepped away.

Dean took another peek around the wall, Charlie was still distracted by whatever she was working on on her computer. He took a deep breath and walked into the waiting room. "Hey, Charlie. How you doing?" Dean put a smile on and hoped his apprehension was not showing.

"Dean!" Charlie looked up brightly at him. She set the laptop aside and stood, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. "I'm doing pretty good," she said, stepping back. "Starting a little road trip of my own and hoping to catch some action."

"That's awesome. What's the game plan look like? Got specific destinations in mind?"

"A few. Mostly just going to meet up with some online friends for the first time and seeing what side quests I find and what trouble I can stir up from point A to point B."

"Well, that sounds great. Glad you'll be getting that adventure you wanted. What brings you here? How'd you know where I worked?" _And my last name?_ he thought.

Charlie averted her eyes with a nervous smile. "Umm, well I might be a wee bit of a computer wiz… and I might have kind of tracked you down." She bit her lip and looked back up at him.

"You saying you stalked me?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I did not stalk you! I only just found out where you work," she stated stubbornly. "Though, I did hack some files in the process," she mumbled in addition.

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I think, maybe, you should come back and visit Arcadia Meadows some time… I know Cas misses you."

Dean looked away from her and walked towards the main desk. "Listen, Charlie, I don't mean to be a dick or anything- As much as I liked getting to know you guys and your town, I'm not going back."

"Why not?"

"I'm not getting into it. It's just not going to happen. Leave it alone." He picked up some files and began rummaging through them just to have something to do. Charlie stepped up to the other side of the counter and rested her elbows on it, head in hands. "You actually need me to check out your car?"

Charlie looked at him glumly, "I don't know, Dean," she sighed. “I'm a computer genius. I know squat about cars."

"How about I give it a quick once-over and I'll let you know if it needs anything." He chanced a glance at her and she was giving him puppy dog eyes. He ignored it. If he was able to ignore Sam's puppy dog eyes (mostly), he could definitely look past anyone else's.

"Ok," She said after a defeated breath. "How long will that take?"

"Won't take long. You can chill out here."

"Can I hang out with you while you work?" She said hopefully.

"Uh, we're not really supposed to allow that," he looked around the place at the lack of customers, "but I guess it should be ok this once."

Charlie brightened back up a bit at that. "Cool."

"So, you gonna be heading out once I'm done with your car here?" Dean asked as they made their way over to the car in question.

They were approaching Bobby who raised an eyebrow at Dean from under the hood of the car. Dean gave a subtle shake of his head with a quick disregarding frown. "I know you two already met, but let's make it official," Dean said, stopping beside his adoptive father. "Bobby, this lovely lady here is Charlie. Charlie, this is Bobby Singer- my boss and my dad," he clapped a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby smiled warmly at the words he never got tired of hearing and straightened up from the car he was working on. "Nice to meet you, Charlie. I'd shake your hand, but uh," Bobby raised his hands, displaying the oil-blackened skin.

Charlie giggled. "It's cool. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Singer."

"'Bobby'll do just fine, darlin'," Bobby smiled at her and she nodded. He turned back to his work, and she and Dean continued to the yellow bug.

Dean began working on the car while Charlie sat nearby, watching mostly in silence, but bringing up random small talk every few minutes.

"So…" Charlie started after a few moments of silence. Dean knew she would bring it up again eventually and he sighed audibly. "What's with not wanting to visit the same place twice? I mean, I get it if the place sucked and there's no redeemable reason to go back, but- you and Cas-"

"Charlie, let it go."

"But, Dean-"

"Look, Charlie, no offense, but I knew him for a day. I knew you both for only a day. Why are you here?"

"Exactly! One day and it was unexpected, and magical, and just a tiny piece of the perfection you two could have together. Call me crazy, but you and Castiel could have that storybook love th-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, who said anything about love?" Charlie opened her mouth to speak, but Dean rushed on. "Listen, there's no such thing as this love at first sight crap you're talking about. Meeting you and Cas was great, the food was great, town was great- but there's nothing more to it. I take road trips, clear my head, find some good food, and move on to the next one."

"That's it?" She scoffed. "What is it with you? You blow into a new town whenever you want, get real comfortable real quick, and then leave and try to pretend it never happened? You think you don't leave some kind of impression? You're not the only one with memories, Dean." Charlie's voice had been rising and she saw another person in the garage turn to look. In a more quiet voice, she went on, "Is this what you do, Dean? How many times have you done this? Met someone and make them feel special, like there was a real connection, and then left them with nothing but stardust."

Dean was quiet and Charlie huffed and rolled her eyes. She stood up and turned her back and began walking towards the waiting area. "He knew what it was," Dean's voice came from behind her, stopping her midway. "He knew I was leaving and that whatever happened between us was going to be a one-time thing." Charlie turned and faced him again. "I wasn't playing him. He knew damn well. It's his own fault if he suddenly can't handle the truth of it."

"Yeah? And what about you?" Charlie took the few steps back to him.

She stood in front of him, and despite being half a foot shorter than him, Dean felt small. He did not know how to respond because he did not know the answer. Or at least, he did not want to think about it. He had spent these last few months doing anything he could to keep Castiel out of his mind. He took more shifts on top of the extras he already had, spent some more time with Sam and Jessica or at Bobby's place. And yeah, he had even taken another person home once or twice, though it always felt so wrong. He did anything he could to keep himself from admitting how much he missed the blue-eyed angel he only knew for a day.

"Call me crazy, but I always felt I have like this superpower or something. I like to think it's all the books I read- taught me how to tell the good guys from the bad guys. You- you're one of the good guys, Dean."

Dean did not want to hear any of it. He did not want to think about it or about Castiel and how he may or may not feel about him. How not being with him felt wrong. And how in the inevitable moments before sleep came, when the time to think was unavoidable, he wondered if Castiel thought of him too.

He tried to stare Charlie down, but ended up turning and walking away. Charlie grabbed his elbow, stopping him and making him turn to her again, defiance in his eyes.

"I don't believe you meant to lead him on, and I don't believe you meant to leave him hurting. What I _do_ believe is that you feel something for him too." She looked at him, searching his expression. "You've been missing him too, right?"

Dean looked away from her.

"Dean?" She reached out and touched his arm.

Dean caught Bobby giving him a questioning glance and he cleared his throat. "You know what- how about we move this somewhere else. Somewhere a little more private, maybe?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, ok."

They walked out to the side where some of Dean's coworkers would sometimes take their cigarette breaks, out of earshot or eyeshot. "You know, you shouldn't be so quick to judge people," Dean spoke as he walked ahead of her. "Sometimes you think you know a person- but you could be wrong." No sooner had the words left his mouth was Dean turning around, taking Charlie by surprise as he suddenly pinned her against the wall at the side of the building. She gasped and held onto the arm that held her, eyes wide and confused staring into his. "Your little storybooks are full of fantasies that are leaving you delusional. I am a regular guy, and yeah, I guess I can be nice- but I've also been called a womanizing dick." Dean said gruffly. He could feel Charlie's heart beating fast, and he tried to ignore it. He needed to make a point. "Castiel was just another lay in another town I don't plan on visiting ever again," and damn it if that was not hard to say and he knew his eyes had shifted with his lie. He leaned in closer to her so that he could feel her stuttering breath on his lips. "I would have you in a heartbeat if you let me. Make you feel all sorts of good, get off, and send you on your way. I wouldn't feel a damn thing."

Charlie did not say a word, did not move. She only continued to stare directly into Dean's eyes. Dean felt her heart slowing to a normal pace and he leaned in further until their lips met. Charlie did not push him away, she went along with the kiss, though almost robotically so. It was tentative and slow and hardly anything Dean would have called a kiss. It was awkward, like kissing his sister and he pulled back, looking at her placid face. He turned and stepped away as he wiped at his mouth.

"I'm guessing that was as great for you as it was for me," Charlie said sarcastically as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, stepping away from the wall.

"Yeah, like kissing my sister," Dean shot back. "What the hell? I've never had a chick not get into that."

"Yeah, you've probably never kissed a lesbian before," she retorted with a huffed laugh. Dean raised his eyebrows with a frown at this information, unseen by Charlie. "Are you done pretending you're some philandering douchebag? Dean, what is it you're so scared of?" She asked after a beat.

Dean bit his lips and put his hands on his hips before turning to face her again with a big sigh. "Why you doing this, Charlie? Why not just leave it alone? Castiel would have been fine, he would have moved on," he waved a hand dismissively. "He doesn't need me making his life a mess."

"Dean…" Charlie came up to him and set a hand heavily on his shoulder. "I may not know much about you, but quit being a whiny little martyr and get your bitch-ass back to Arcadia Meadows. I'm taking my steps for some real adventure. Don't you think you should take yours?”  
 

* * *

  
“Hello?” Sam said, answering his phone.

“Good afternoon. My name is Castiel. I was given a message to return your call.” The deep voice at the other end replied.

Sam felt a small rise of panic. He had thought about what he might say, but he was still nervous as to how things may go. He hoped Castiel missed Dean just as much as Dean missed him. He took a breath, “Uh, yeah- Hi Castiel. My name is Sam. Thanks for returning my call.”

“Of course. What can I help you with, Sam?”

“Uh… well, actually I wanted to know if maybe I could help you. You and my brother.”

“I’m sorry?”

Sam sat down on the couch in the living room and braced himself. It reminded him of the time he sat on the couch at Jessica’s parent’s home when he met them for the first time. He felt intrusive but wanted to make a good impression. “Do you remember meeting a man a few months ago by the name Dean?” _Of course he does,_ Sam thought. The man had named a burger after him after all, but Castiel did not know he knew that.

 _Oh. It was that Sam- Dean’s brother Sam._ There was a pause before Castiel responded _._ “Yes. I remember Dean,” he said simply.

“He’s my brother and… Well, he told me about your restaurant, and the town, and about you and Charlie. He really enjoyed his time there.”

There was another second of silence. “Uh… Well, that’s good to hear.” What was he supposed to say?

“The things is, Castiel, he keeps bringing you and your town up. Keeps mentioning how great your food was and all that. Tells me I should go visit for myself.”

“I’m glad to know he’s giving us such a positive review. Thank you for letting me know.”

“That’s just it," Sam went on quickly at Castiel's concluding tone, hoping to get his thoughts out before he lost his nerve and the call would be over. "Dean travels quite a bit, and yeah, he tells me about it and for the most part, all his experiences have been great. But he has never mentioned them time and again the way he does when comes to you and your town. He’s never told me to go for myself and to see those people he met. You did something to him Castiel. It’s like he just can’t stop thinking about you.”

More silence.

“Listen, Cas- I know my brother said he wouldn’t be coming back and that there was nothing more to whatever happened between you two, but I know my brother. I realize it was one day, but that one day made a bigger difference in his life than I’ve ever seen. He… he misses you, Castiel.”

“Sam… Your brother and I- we don’t even know each other. Like you said, it was one day,” Castiel said, and somehow Sam got the impression this was something Castiel had been telling himself repeatedly, trying to convince himself to dismiss any romantic notions.

“So you’re fine with never seeing my brother again?” There was another lack of response but Sam heard Castiel sigh. “I didn’t think so. Castiel, Dean is stubborn and I know he closes himself off, but he has a good heart. If you’re lucky enough to have him open up to you and for you to leave such a lasting impression on him in such a short amount of time, you must be a really great person too.”

“That would be a matter of opinion. In any case, I don’t know what you want me to say. Yes, I admit I want to see Dean again. I hav- I can’t- Sam, what do you expect me to do about it? I can’t get your brother out of my head, but if he has made up his mind that we’ll never see each other again, what can I do about that?”

“You’re right. We can’t make Dean do anything, but I dunno- maybe if you were to come here-”

“I am not about to stalk your brother and have him turn me away in his own town.”

“It’s not really stalking if his brother is the one telling you where to find him. And trust me, Dean would not turn you away. Just give it a shot.”

Once again there was a pause and Sam had to check that Castiel was still on the line. “Castiel?”

“I don’t know... I’ll think about it, but it’ll have to wait a while regardless. My partner here at the restaurant is on vacation. I wouldn’t be able to go until she gets back.”

“Charlie, right? How long is she out?”

“A couple of weeks.” A pause. “I’m not promising anything, Sam.”

“I know. Either way, it was good talking to you. I’m glad to know Dean’s feelings are reciprocated even if he refuses to see things for what they are. I hope he comes to his senses.” Sam gave him the address to the auto shop and told Castiel to let him know when he would be coming, if he decided to.  
  
“Thank you, Sam.”

“No problem. Talk to you soon.”

“By the way, yes it is.”

“'Yes' what is?”

“It is still stalking even if you’re the one giving me the information. You would just be aiding me.”

Sam laughed. “Bye, Cas.”

“Good bye, Sam.”

They hung up and Sam smiled to himself. He really hoped Castiel would make the decision to come visit; he would like to meet the man in person.


End file.
